


Pogłos

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Pain, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: Po wojnie wszystko miało wrócić do normy, jednak pewne decyzje niosą za sobą niespodziewane konsekwencje.





	1. Niemożliwe

_Tłum ludzi biegnie przez mój pokój_  
_każdy chce powiedzieć to_  
_co doskonale wiem_  
_a przecież miał być, miał być spokój_  
_chwila głuchej ciszy, twardy sen_

Znowu grzmi. Przekręcam się na prawy bok, podciągając kolana do piersi i oplatam je ramionami. Mam wrażenie, że przy każdym grzmocie moje jelita skręcają się, wprawiając ciało w drżenie. Ale nie, skurcze są zdecydowanie częstsze, jednak dobiegające zza okna dźwięki pozwalają w jakimś stopniu zapanować mi nad bólem.  
Ile to już trwa?  
Zwlekam się spocony z łóżka i chwiejnym krokiem zmierzam do łazienki. Zapalam pojedynczą świetlówkę zwisającą z sufitu, po czym przetrząsam kufer wypełniony starannie opisanymi fiolkami. Znajduję odpowiedni eliksir i, pomagając sobie zębami, otwieram buteleczkę, po czym jej zawartość wlewam sobie do gardła. Skurcze na moment ustępuję, zamiast tego czuję gorąco w piersi i na chwilę przed tym, nim moje ciało zgina się, a żółć podchodzi do gardła, udaje mi się jeszcze pochylić nad toaletą. Po wszystkim przepłukuję usta i wycieram je dokładnie papierem. Nienawidzę tego. Czasami mam już dosyć, czasami żałuję, że ugryzienie nie było śmiertelne, że przewidziałem to wszystko i się zabezpieczyłem.  
Niedostatecznie.  
Ile to jeszcze potrwa?  
Według moich obliczeń pozostały cztery dni i wszystko powinno wrócić do normy. Chociaż wiem, że już nigdy nic nie będzie takie samo.  
Wojna się skończyła.  
Kiedy sobie o tym przypominam, moje usta wykrzywia słaby uśmiech. Nigdy tak naprawdę w to nie wierzyłem. Ale to dobrze, dzięki temu mogłem się pozytywnie zaskoczyć, zamiast sromotnie zawieść.  
Odkręcam wodę i podnoszę z ziemi średniej wielkości miskę, którą wypełniam do połowy gorącą wodą, po czym łapię za niewielki ręcznik i kieruję się z powrotem do sypialni. Wsuwam się pod kołdrę, a kiedy za oknem niebo jaśnienie w towarzystwie intensywnej błyskawicy, moczę ręcznik w wodzie. Parzy moje dłonie, ale nie zwracam na to większej uwagi, zamiast tego kładę się i umieszczam gorący materiał na mojej szyi w miejscu ugryzienia.  
Na moment ogarnia mnie ulga, a powieki trzepoczą ciężko, zanim na dobre opadają.  
Chciałbym móc zasnąć. Mój wymęczony umysł tego potrzebuje, ale wciąż jest zbyt wiele kwestii do przemyślenia, decyzji do podjęcia.  
Nagle słyszę łomot.  
Otwieram oczy, ale nie mam siły, by się podnieść, zużyłem całą energię na ostatnią wizytę w toalecie. Minie kilka godzin, nim znowu będę zdolny do takiego wysiłku.  
Słyszę go znowu, intensywniejszy, bardziej natarczywy.  
Krzywię się, zastanawiając się, co się zaraz wydarzy. Domu, w którym się znajduję, nie chronią żadne zaklęcia. Chwilowo nie ma we mnie zbyt wiele magii, ale wiem, że ten stan jest wyłącznie przejściowy. Muszę tylko go przetrwać i wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Słyszę, jak drzwi otwierają się z hukiem i kulę się na swoim posłaniu. Nie mam nawet siły, by odwrócić się w kierunku wejścia do pokoju.  
Zaciskam powieki, mając nadzieję, że to tylko mój umysł płata mi figle. Śmieję się wewnętrznie. Ogromną ironią by było, abym po tym wszystkim, co przetrwałem, zginął teraz z ręki przypadkowej osoby.  
Słyszę szybkie kroki. Intruz jest jeden. I najwyraźniej kogoś szuka. Być może jest to jakiś nocny złodziejaszek, który chce się upewnić, że nikt nie przeszkodzi mu w wynoszeniu jego łupu.  
Nagle kroki zmierzają w moją stronę, a ja jestem w stanie usłyszeć nierówny oddech, a później coś innego, jakby zachłyśnięcie się?  
Zmuszam się, aby odwrócić się w stronę, z której dobiegł mnie dźwięk. Krzywię się z bólu, ale nie poddaję się, chcę spojrzeć w oczy temu, kto zaraz to zakończy.  
Ale kiedy już leżę odpowiednio, a mój wzrok spoczywa na bladej, zawieszonej w powietrzu twarzy, nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co widzę.  
Nie jestem w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu, dlatego tylko patrzę przeszywającym wzrokiem i, z całych sił, staram się unieść brew. Ta wpierw drga niespokojnie, po czym wygina się wedle moim oczekiwaniom.  
― Profesorze Snape… To naprawdę pan?  
Idiota. Nic nowego, mam ochotę jak najszybciej się go stąd pozbyć, ale nawet jeśli byłoby to tym, czego pragnę najbardziej, nic z tego. Patrzę tylko na niego z politowaniem, a moje zmęczone ciało reaguje coraz słabiej. Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy skurcze wracają, a moje ciało wygina się mimo mojej woli. Opuszczam wzrok, poddając się. Nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym, jak tym, że to właśnie on widzi mnie w takim stanie. Zaciskam powieki.  
Mam już dość. Naprawdę dość.  
Słyszę jego kroki i mam ochotę wrzasnąć, by się stąd wynosił, ale kiedy otwieram usta, wydobywa się z nich tylko niezrozumiały pomruk.  
Uchylam powieki i widzę jego przerażony wzrok. Unosi dłoń i sięga w moją stronę. Drżące palce są coraz bliżej, a ja zastanawiam się, o co mu chodzi. Zamieram, oczekując i nagle czuję, jak chłodny już ręcznik znika z moje szyi. Potter przygląda mi się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
― Nie sądziłem… Myślałem… Dlaczego się pan ukrył? Myśleliśmy, że pan nie żyje, ale Dumbledore kazał mi szukać, był tak pewien...  
To dla mnie nowość. Nie spodziewałem się, że starzec na tym cholernym obrazie może się do czegoś przydać. Raczej oczekiwałem, że teraz, gdy Czarny Pan został zgładzony, zajmie się już tylko przyziemnymi rzeczami i przestanie rozpamiętywać przeszłość. Najwyraźniej nie znałem go tak dobrze, jak mi się wydawało.  
Potter pojawia się w moim polu widzenia i nagle czuję, jak chłodny już materiał znika z mojej szyi, po czym słyszę chlupot wody, kiedy ręcznik zostaje zanurzony w misce. Po niespełna minucie na powrót ląduje na mojej szyi. Poruszam nieco głową, a moje powieki znowu opadają. Jestem wykończony, a ta krótka ulga nie pomaga mi w utrzymaniu przytomności.  
Nagle słyszę cichy pomruk i czuję, że nie jestem już w stanie dłużej walczyć. Mam wrażenie, jakbym opadał, coraz głębiej i głębiej, a ostatnim, co słyszę, jest szept.  
― Spłacę swój dług.  
-  
Kiedy otwieram oczy, czuję się, jakbym mógł zrobić wszystko. Poruszam na próbę kończynami i z zadowoleniem stwierdzam, że jest ze mną dużo lepiej. Wciąż czuję skurcze, ale są zdecydowanie mniej dotkliwe. W pierwszej chwili myślę, że efekt jadu Nagini szybciej się cofa, wówczas jednak spostrzegam śpiącego Pottera z różdżką w dłoni.  
Wzdycham. Najwyraźniej podczas swojej małej podróży dzieciak podszkolił się w sztuce leczniczej. Nie chcę tego przyznać, ale w jakimś stopniu cieszę się, że mnie odnalazł. Gdyby nie to, prawdopodobnie dzisiaj już odchodziłbym od zmysłów, nie mogąc spać ani funkcjonować, będąc jednym wielkim bólem.  
Nie wiem, czy Potter rzucił na mnie jakieś zaklęcie monitorujące, czy po prostu poczuł przewiercający go na wylot wzrok, ale nagle otwiera oczy i uśmiecha się z ulgą na mój widok.  
― Bałem się, że nie przeżyje pan tej nocy. To było straszne…  
Dzieciak jest naprawdę przejęty, co nieco mnie zaskakuje. Prawdopodobnie jednak jego dziwnemu zachowaniu winne są wspomnienia, które musiał przejrzeć, skoro obaj wciąż chodzimy po tym świecie.  
― Żyję. Możesz odejść ― mówię cicho, nie zaskoczony tym, jak chrapliwy jest mój głos.  
Nie mam ani czasu, ani ochoty na rozmowy. A już w szczególności z nim. Liczę wręcz, że to ostatni raz, kiedy go widzę.  
― Ale…  
― Wynoś się, Potter! ― podnoszę głos. Patrzy na mnie niepewnie, po czym podnosi się z fotela i wychodzi.  
Kiedy słyszę trzask zamykanych drzwi i czuję, jak ból powraca, wiem już, że będę żałował mojej decyzji.  
Obracam się jednak na bok i wlepiam wzrok w nierówności ściany, czekając na kolejną falę skurczów.

HhHhHhHhHhhHhHHhhHH  


Kiedy wychodzę za drzwi, osuwam się na ziemię. Nie byłem w stanie dłużej się kontrolować. Żadne z leczniczych zaklęć tak po prostu nie działało, ale znalazłem inny sposób. Być może nie było to najmądrzejsze, ale nic innego nie udało mu się wymyślić. Magia krwi tak naprawdę nie jest skomplikowana, a przynajmniej nie dla kogoś takiego jak ja, kogoś, kto od początku miał w sobie więcej doświadczonej magii niż ktokolwiek inny, nie dla kogoś, kto dzielił swoje ciało, rdzeń magiczny i umysł z horkruksem najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszech czasów. Jestem pewien, że Snape się nawet nie zorientował, nie miał prawa. Kiedy udało mi się go uśpić, pobrałem jedynie kilka kropli jego krwi z wciąż jątrzącej się rany na jego szyi. Dzięki temu na te kilka godzin byłem w stanie po prostu wchłaniać jego ból. Podciągam się na rękach i opieram o ścianę. Największa konsekwencja tego, co zrobiłem, wciąż nie jest dla mnie znana. Magia krwi bywa nieprzewidywalna… szczególnie w takiej formie, jakiej użyłem jej ja. Ale to nieistotne. Teraz, gdy wiem to wszystko, jest we mnie zbyt wiele sprzecznych uczuć. Szaleję.  
Lat upokorzeń nie jestem w stanie nawet we własnej głowie usprawiedliwić wyłącznie tymi kilkoma wspomnieniami, do których mnie dopuścił. Może i kochał moją matkę i dbał o mnie… na swój sposób, ale nie zmienia to naszej przeszłości. Tych wszystkich bolesnych, niesprawiedliwych słów, które wypowiedział, myśli, które zaszczepił w moim umyśle.  
Ale i tak czuję, jakobym miał wobec niego dług. Chcąc nie chcąc, nie wiem, czy Bitwa o Hogwart skończyłaby się w ten sam sposób, gdyby nie wiedza, którą otrzymałem od tego mężczyzny. Czy w ogóle doszlibyśmy do tego miejsca, gdyby nie pomagał nam poza granicami Hogwartu. To zbyt wiele.  
Wojna trwała zbyt długo, samo poszukiwanie horkruksów jedynie z niewielkimi wskazówkami zajęło mi zbyt wiele lat.  
Z trudem odchylam głowę, po czym uderzam nią w ścianę, zaciskając zęby przepełniony bólem. Ta wojna zabrała ze sobą tak wiele istnień…  
Czuję piekące mnie w oczy łzy. Mrugam szybko. Nie, to nie jest na to czas.  
Biorę głęboki wdech i podnoszę się z trudem z ziemi. Zaglądam ostrożnie przez okno i widzę, że Snape na powrót kuli się na swoim łóżku. Wzdycham i odchylam głowę, ściągając ograniczenia z naszego połączenia. Moje powieki drgają, kiedy oczy uciekają mi w głąb czaszki, a ja sam tracę przytomność.  


sSsSsSsSsSsSsSSss  


Po wyjściu Pottera ból wraca, a ja nie znoszę chłopaka jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Nie wiem, co takiego zrobił, ale moje ciało zdaje się pogrążyć w agonii. Z trudem jestem w stanie zebrać myśli. Nie wiem, czy rzeczywiście czuję się gorzej, czy być może przez te kilka godzin moje ciało i umysł zdążyło od niego na tyle odwyknąć, by teraz ciężej było im go znieść. Nieważne, przetrwam.  
Przygryzam wnętrze policzków, chcąc chociaż na moment odwrócić swoją uwagę innym rodzajem bólu i z przyjemnością czuję krew rozlewającą się po moim języku. Badam nim niewielkie wgłębienia, które powstały w wyniku mojego działania, po czym rozchylam usta i zaczynam oddychać powoli. Zapach krwi uderza moje nozdrza.  
I nagle, ból znowu odchodzi. Marszczę czoło, rozglądając się wokół. Pottera nigdzie nie ma, co więc jest źródłem mojego lepszego samopoczucia. Powoli udaje mi się zwlec z łóżka, kiedy nachodzą mnie podejrzenia, że wbrew moim oczekiwaniom, chłopak wcale nie odszedł.  
Kiedy wyglądam przez okno, czuję, jak mój umysł zajmuje lęk. Potter leży tam, blady, ze strużką krwi sączącą się spomiędzy jego rozchylonych warg i nosa. Warczę pod nosem i nie kłopocząc się sięganiem po szlafrok czy jakiekolwiek ciepłe odzienie, po prostu wychodzę z pomieszczenia, a później i domu. Poruszam się niezgrabnie; część mojego ciała jeszcze nie zwalczyła wcześniejszego paraliżu, jaki ogarnął je po ugryzieniu Nagini, ale to teraz nie ma znaczenia. Najwyraźniej Potter nie chce pozwolić mi na odpoczynek po tych wszystkich latach.  
Kucam przy nim, nie zważając na chłód i potrząsam za ramię.  
― Potter ― mówię chrapliwym głosem, po czym odchrząkam i powtarzam nieco głośniej: ― Potter, wstawaj!  
Nic.  
Zamykam oczy, starając się nie pozwalać sobie na te wszystkie przykre słowa, które momentalnie rozlegają się w mojej głowie. Łapię bachora za ramiona i powoli wciągam do domu. Jest mi ciężko i czuję krople potu występujące na moje czoło. Gdy w końcu udaje mi się dociągnąć go do sypialni, zostawiam go na podłodze i idę do łazienki po moje eliksiry. Nie mam pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje, a nie mogąc użyć magii, zbyt wiele nie jestem w stanie teraz zrobić. Odkorkowuję dwa eliksiry; jeden z nich wlewam chłopakowi do gardła powolnym ruchem, by upewnić się, że ten wciąż ma odruch połykania. Drugim eliksirem kroplę jego czoło, po czym energicznymi ruchami wmasowuję go w jego skronie.  
Momentalnie otwiera oczy, a ja cofam się, przysiadając na piętach.  
― Co tu się dzieje? ― mówię cichym, acz przepełnionym złością głosem. Przez moment Potter patrzy na mnie niezrozumiałym wzrokiem, po czym jego oczy rozszerzają się, a on sam próbuje się podnieść. Bez skutku.  
― Potter?! ― ponawiam pytanie, łapiąc go za rękę. W tej chwili, zupełnie jakbym przeciął mu ciało, Potter zwija się w pół, łapiąc spazmatyczne oddechy. Przyglądam mu się i nagle uderza mnie zrozumienie. Nie wiem, co mam czuć. Wdzięczność czy złość jeszcze większą niż chwilę wcześniej.  
― Głupcze! ― Jest wszystkim, na co się zdobywam, jednak widząc niezrozumiały wzrok chłopaka, dodaję. ― Przerwij zaklęcie, sam sobie poradzę!  
Potter tylko kręci głową i się ode mnie odsuwa, po czym, wspomagając się drżącymi rękami, próbuje wstać. Patrzy na mnie bystrymi, acz przepełnionymi bólem oczami i szepcze:  
― Po prostu mi pozwól…  
― Nie rozśmieszaj mnie ― prycham, patrząc, jak ten przesuwa się w kierunku fotela. Zastanawiam się, czy jest coś, cokolwiek, co mógłbym zrobić, aby to przerwać. Nic jednak nie przychodzi mi do głowy, nie bez magii.  
Sytuacja jest absurdalna. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu to ja leżałem w męczarniach, to on przyszedł do mojego domu, a teraz role się odwróciły i to ja patrzę na niego z góry, zastanawiając się, co mam zrobić. Mam już przy nim przycupnąć, kiedy nagle staję się świadomy własnego ciała, nieprzyjemnego zapachu w pomieszczeniu, rozdartej, pomiętej koszulki i cienkich bawełnianych spodni. Wycofuję się z pomieszczenia i wyjmuję z szafy dwa swetry. Jeden zarzucam na siebie, z drugim zbliżam się do zwiniętego na ziemi Pottera, który już nawet nie próbuje udawać, że dobrze się czuje. Okrywam go nieco niezdarnie, zastanawiając się, co mam właściwie z nim zrobić, kiedy nagle uświadamiam sobie, że działania Pottera mogły być bardziej bezmyślne niż mi się wydawało.  
Ostrożnie sięgam ku jego szyi, ku miejscu, w którym ukąsiła mnie Nagini i chociaż widzę, że nie chce się zdradzić, czuję, jak tężeje pod moim dotykiem. Idiota.  
― Magia krwi, Potter?! Coś ty sobie myślał…  
Mój umysł wypełnia chaos. Nie wiem, co mam teraz zrobić, jak to przerwać, czego dokładnie użył Potter.  
― Masz się stąd wynosić, słyszysz?! Już! ― Łapię go za ramiona i podciągam na nogi, chwieje się, ale nie walczy ze mną. Wyprowadzam go na zewnątrz, krzywiąc się z powodu mało współpracującego ciężaru w moich ramionach.  
― Teleportuj się, póki jeszcze masz siłę. Nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć, rozumiesz? ― Kucam przed nim i przytrzymuję głowę, by upewnić się, czy rozumie, co do niego mówię. ― Zwalczę to sam ― dodaję, a on kiwa niepewnie głową. Puszczam go i wracam do domu. Robię sobie jeszcze szybko herbatę i wracam do łóżka,mając nadzieję zasnąć, nim ból powróci.  
Przepełnia mnie lęk. Jeszcze nie wiem, jakie konsekwencje poniesie za sobą działanie chłopaka. 

HhHhHhHhHhHHh

Leżę zwinięty na boku, ale nie ruszam się. Oddycham głęboko, szukając ucieczki przed bólem we własnym umyśle. Myślę o ostatnich dniach, o mojej śmierci, rozmowie z Dumbledore’em, powrocie i odkryciu istnień, które straciłem już nieodwracalnie. Kiedy po wszystkim w końcu wszedłem do gabinetu dyrektora, czekał na mnie. Na jego twarzy odmalowała się ulga, jednak ja jej nie poczułem. Nie wiem, czego oczekiwałem, ale kiedy stanąłem naprzeciw oprawionego w złote ramy obrazowi, zrozumiałem, że nie jest tym samym, co człowiek w moim umyśle, którego spotkałem na King Cross. Że nie jest dawnym sobą, a jedynie namiastką, podróbką, która zachowała jedynie część wiedzy, która potrafiła imitować emocje, chociaż tak naprawdę ich nie czuła. Brakowało tych radosnych iskierek w oczach ukrytych za okularami połówkami, kiedy starzec uśmiechnął się na mój widok. Nawet jego głos, który na nowo odżył w mojej głowie, był tylko jego echem. Nie wiedziałem, co spodziewałem się usłyszeć, ale z całą pewnością nie były to te słowa… _Czy Severus jest z tobą?_.  
Nie było go. Powiedziałem Dumbledore’owi o tym, co widziałem, co się wydarzyło, a on wpadł w amok. Nie potrafię tego inaczej określić. Powtarzał, zupełnie, jakby go coś opętało, że Snape musi żyć i trzeba go znaleźć. I chociaż ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że po tym wszystkim, co przeszedłem w ciągu ostatnich lat, zasługuję na chwilę odpoczynku, to jednak ruszyłem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. I znalazłem tylko kilka kropli krwi na podłodze.  
Odnalezienie Snape’a zajęło mi siedem dni. Nie było łatwo, jako że nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział na pewno, gdzie znajdował się jego dom. Ale odnalazłem go. Magia pozostawia za sobą ślad, tak samo było i w tym przypadku, a ja mogłem jedynie dziękować Merlinowi, że Snape uznał, iż świstoklik przenoszący na Princes Road w Redhill nikogo nie zainteresuje. Od razu wiedziałem, że to właściwy adres. Odnalezienie samego domu nie zajęło mi już dużo czasu, jako że Snape nie kłopotał się zaklęciem Fideliusa, podejrzewam zresztą, że nie ufał nikomu, by mógł zostać strażnikiem jego tajemnicy, a oczywistym było, że nie chciał zdradzić Dumbledore’owi, gdzie znajduje się jego kryjówka.  
Z trudnością wspinam się po ścianie i zaglądam przez okno. Zasnął. Uśmiecham się i wciągam głęboko powietrze; otacza mnie jego zapach. Wtulam twarz w ciepły sweter, moją jedyną ochronę przed chłodem. Spoglądam w niebo, wygląda, jakby miało zacząć padać. Sięgam po różdżkę i na próbę chcę przenieść się chociaż kawałek dalej; bez skutku. Pochylam się przez ramię i wymiotuję, kiedy wnętrzności zaczynają mi się skręcać. Skoro Snape wytrzymał tydzień, ja też mogę. W końcu ból ustanie, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Chowam głowę między kolanami, oddychając ciężko.  
Dlaczego w ogóle tu jestem? Dlaczego uznałem, że to będzie najlepszy sposób na spłacenie mojego długu?  
Prycham, a moje powieki powoli opadają ze zmęczenia.  
―  
Kiedy otwieram oczy, zmierzcha. Przekręcam się na bok i momentalnie wymiotuję żółcią. Nie byłem w stanie zasnąć, zamiast tego zatraciłem się w moich myślach, starając odciąć się od bólu. Miotały mną sprzeczne uczucia. Czy to wszystko jest czegoś warte? Cierpię za mężczyznę, który mnie nienawidzi, który widzi we mnie pasożyta, przyczynę śmierci swojej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa. Mrugam, by odgonić łzy. Jednocześnie ulżyłem w bólu mężczyźnie, który czuł go latami. Myślę o wizjach, które zsyłał na mnie horkruks Voldemorta. O torturach, o cruciatusie. Latach, które Snape spędził, będąc podwójnym szpiegiem, oszukując, ryzykując, będąc znienawidzonym przez obydwie strony.  
Przygryzam policzek.  
Wytrzymam.  
Snape zasłużył na chwilę ulgi. Zasłużył, by żyć.  
―  
Myślę o Ronie i Hermionie. O ich wychudzonych ciałach spoczywających w łóżkach w Świętym Mungo. Obiecałem, że do nich wrócę i widziałem wiarę w ich oczach. Oboje stracili tak wiele… Muszę wspominać wszystkich, którzy odeszli. Czasami jeszcze mam wrażenie, że jestem winien każdej jednej śmierci, nawet, jeśli to nie prawda. To nie ja rozpętałem to piekło, po prostu znalazłem się w jego centrum. Ale to nigdy nie była moja wina. A przynajmniej tak twierdzą inni. Co ja o tym sądzę?  
Że świat jest nieźle popierdolony.  


sSsSsSsSsSsSsSSss  


Kiedy się budzę, na zewnątrz jest już ciemno. Przeciągam się ostrożnie i czuję, jak moje serce przyspiesza. Ból nie powrócił. Zamieram ze strachu i klnę pod nosem na własną głupotę. Dlaczego miałbym sądzić, że bachor posłucha? Wypadam z domu i niemal potykam się o skulone ciało, zaledwie kilkanaście cali od miejsca, w którym go zostawiłem. Kucam przy nim i ostrożnie dotykam, sprawdzając, w jakim jest stanie. Jego powieki trzepocą i przez moment patrzy na mnie, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale. Przepełnia mnie determinacja. Stanowczo wsuwam jedną rękę pod jego kolana, drugą pod plecy i podnoszę go. Jest zaskakująco lekki. Wchodzę z nim do środka i kładę na łóżku, po czym kieruję się po eliksiry. Wlewam kilka z nich chłopakowi do gardła i czekam, aż odzyska przytomność.  
Kiedy podnosi powieki, patrzy na mnie z czymś pomiędzy uśmiechem a grymasem. Wzdycham.  
― Żyjesz ― mówi cicho i ponownie traci przytomność. Ostrożnie okrywam go kołdrą, pamiętając o wszystkich ogniskach bólu, które jeszcze niedawno mnie trawiły.  
I czekam. Nie ma nic, co mógłbym zrobić.  
Wstaję i zaczynam krążyć po domu, szukając czegoś, czegokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, aby więź została przerwana. Zastanawiam się nad tym, ale nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy. W końcu idę do łazienki z miską i wymieniam wodę na gorącą. Wiem, jak chociaż przez chwilę mogę mu ulżyć. Przysiadam na skraju łóżka i umieszczam ręcznik na jego szyi, prosząc Merlina w duszy, by to się w końcu skończyło.


	2. Dziecko Wojny

_Czasem jest bliżej do słońca, to fakt  
Szczęśliwe dni  
Ukryte w twoich emocjach do dna  
Się nie przebije nic  
I tylko lekki uśmiech na twarz  
Od fal przeszłości  
Lecz nie masz już strachu przed losem z gwiazd  
Jesteś dzieckiem wojny_

 

Kiedy odzyskuję przytomność, pragnę ponownie ją stracić. Przeklinam się w myślach za własną głupotę, przeklinam Dumbledore’a i jego szaleństwo, przeklinam swoją moralność i poczucie odpowiedzialności. Gdyby nie to, siedziałbym teraz na krześle między łóżkami moich przyjaciół, zamiast zwijać się z bólu w obcym domu. Czemu to miało służyć, dlaczego znowu? Cruciatus był niczym w porównaniu z permanentnym bólem, w którym się znalazłem, zaklęcie trwa znacznie krócej niż to, co wyrządzał z nami jad węża. W moim umyśle krążą dwie myśli. Pierwsza, że to wszystko wina Snape’a, jego pragnienia życia? Czy czym to właściwie miało być. Druga była znacznie bardziej negatywna, skierowana tylko w jedną osobę, która była winna wszystkiemu. Gdyby Dumbledore powiedział mi to wszystko lata temu, kiedy jeszcze żył, nie musiałby narażać Snape'a, narażać mnie. Gdybym wiedział, mężczyzna mógłby być daleko stąd w noc Ostatecznej Bitwy, a Nagini nigdy by go nie dosięgła. Nie lubię bólu. Nie wiem jak ktokolwiek by mógł. I chociaż część mnie wie, że to, co zrobiłem, było właściwe, to mimo wszystko druga nienawidzi sytuacji w jakiej się znalazłem. Wiem, że jestem słaby, ale nie mogę wyzbyć się myśli, że dosyć się już nacierpiałem. My wszyscy. Ból głowy jest nie do zniesienia, a w połączeniu ze skręcającymi się jelitami, mam ochotę złapać za różdżkę i odebrać sobie życie. Zakończyć to raz na zawsze.   
Łkam.   
― Shhh.   
Czuję zimną dłoń na moim rozpalonym czole, zaskakująco delikatną i miękką. Otwieram oczy i widzę szary rękaw, który zasłania mi większość widoku. Nagle ręka znika, a ja patrzę w skupione na mnie oczy.   
― Przerwij zaklęcie, Potter.   
Kręcę głową z zaciśniętymi wargami, mimo że po policzkach ciekną mi łzy.   
― Wytrzymam. Już niedługo ― szepczę.   
― Utrzymywałem cię w nieprzytomności przez jakiś czas, ale to zbyt niebezpieczne. Zrozum, Potter, zrobiłeś już swoje. Uratowałeś ten cholerny świat, wystarczy.   
Kiedy tak patrzę w jego oczy i widzę, jak jego samokontrola się załamuje, mimowolnie się uśmiecham. Było warto. Mrugam powoli, po czym zamykam oczy z westchnieniem. Wytrzymam. 

*

Następnym razem, kiedy otwieram oczy, jest już ciemno. Obok mnie na stoliku jaśnieje płomień na końcu niedużej świeczki. Poruszam się dla próby i odkrywam, że ból niemal minął. Czuję obezwładniającą mnie ulgę i powoli zsuwam stopy na ziemię, po czym, podpierając się ostrożnie na rękach, udaje mi się wstać. Staram się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, zamiast tego przesuwam stopy po ziemi i powoli kieruję się do najbliższych drzwi, które zdają się prowadzić do łazienki. Ostrożnie naciskam klamkę i kiedy wchodzę do środka, czuję zawroty głowy tak duże, że muszę przytrzymać się umywalki, by nie upaść. Pochylam się, zaciskając oczy, gdy nagle czuję żółć podchodzącą do gardła i udaje mi się jeszcze przesunąć, by wątpliwa treść mojego żołądka wylądowała w zlewie, zamiast na ziemi. Wypłukuję usta wodą, aż pozbywam się tego obrzydliwego posmaku, a kiedy w końcu się prostuję, dostrzegam w lustrze odbicie bladej twarzy mojego gospodarza. Unoszę rękę w geście powitania.   
― Okaz zdrowia ― mówi chłodno, obserwując mnie. Wzruszam ramionami i wycofuję się z łazienki, zastanawiając się, co teraz. Mężczyzna wydaje się już dobrze czuć, prawdopodobnie więc moja rola się skończyła. Powinienem odejść, dać mu w końcu upragniony spokój.   
― Bywało gorzej ― mówię w końcu.. Coś wewnątrz mnie się gotuje, uczucia, które mnie zalewają, są wręcz obezwładniające. Opuszczam wzrok i odwracam się do drzwi, by jak najszybciej stąd uciec. To koniec, nareszcie koniec. Pragnę odpocząć.   
Nie zatrzymuje mnie, nie mówi ani słowa, kiedy łapię za klamkę i po prostu otwieram drzwi. ― Do widzenia, profesorze ― mówię nieco zdławionym głosem. To nic takiego, czuję po prostu, jak coś w moim życiu się kończy. Kiedy zamykam drzwi, dociera do mnie, że nie wiem, gdzie powinienem teraz się udać. Czuję zmęczenie, żołądek wciąż zdaje się niepewny. Patrzę przed siebie, unoszę wzrok ku niebu i przystaję na moment. Jest ciepły, majowy wieczór a ja już wiem, gdzie się udam. 

SsSsSsSsSsSs

Patrzenie na nieprzytomnego Pottera jest czymś boleśnie znajomym. Ile razy wcześniej patrzyłem na pogrążonego w magicznym śnie chłopaka, kiedy ten trafiał do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Ile razy widziałem, jak podnosi się mimo ran i walczy do końca. Zawsze był szalonym dzieciakiem, nierozumiejącym wartości ludzkiego życia i tego, jak jest kruche. Chociaż to właśnie on powinien wiedzieć o tym najlepiej.   
Kładę mu dłoń na czole i myślę o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy bez zastanowienia rzucał się w wir walki, nie bacząc na własne bezpieczeństwo. Myślę o losie, jaki zgotował mu Albus, świadomie popychając go do przodu, sprawdzając, jak wiele jest w stanie znieść. To nie było właściwe. Ani oczekiwanie, że odda swoje życie, by czarodziejski świat przetrwał w takiej formie, w jakiej życzył sobie widzieć go dyrektor.   
Albus był potężnym czarodziejem, ale również człowiekiem, który poczuł się upoważnionym do decydowania o cudzym życiu. I chociaż chciałbym być na niego zły, z jednej strony mu dziękuję. Bo wiem, że gdyby nie on, wciąż trawiłby mnie ból, którego i tak było w moim życiu zbyt wiele. Przykładam palce do nadgarstka Pottera, chcąc sprawdzić, czy wciąż jest stabilny. Czuję, jak jego puls przyspiesza pod moimi palcami, a jego skóra delikatnie mrowi i puszczam go zaskoczony.   
― Co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś…? ― Pozostawiam pytanie bez odpowiedzi. Wiem, że powinienem przejrzeć księgi i przeczytać o magii krwi jak najwięcej, jednak sądząc po tym, do czego mu posłużyła, jestem niemal przekonany, że nigdzie nie znajdę odpowiedzi. Przyjdzie mi czekać na konsekwencje.   
Przymykam powieki, czując ogarniające mnie zmęczenie.   
―  
Patrzę za wychodzącym Potterem. Tak będzie najlepiej, im dalej się ode mnie znajdzie, tym szybciej wróci do zdrowia. Jego sylwetka powoli znika za oknem; nie podchodzę bliżej, ale przesuwam się, by wciąż móc go obserwować, póki całkiem nie zniknie. Widzę, jak przystaje i marszczę czoło, po czym odwracam się i kieruję na piętro, do pokoju gościnnego. Stamtąd będę lepiej go widział. Wiem, że to głupie, ale po tym wszystkim nie jestem pewien, czy będzie w stanie w ogóle się teleportować i wolałbym wiedzieć, gdyby znowu miał stracić przytomność pod moim domem. Wyglądam przez okno, po czym cofam się, czując się jak obrzydliwy podglądacz. Moja twarz wykrzywia się, a ja próbuję zrozumieć to, co właśnie dostrzegłem. Czystą radość. Coś tak obcego w dzisiejszym świecie, przy tym wszystkim, co dokonało się z rąk Czarnego Pana i Śmierciożerców. _Z moich rąk_. Pochylam się nagle, czując promieniujący bólem ucisk na mojej głowie. Łapię za nią obiema dłońmi, starając się utrzymać równowagę. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czułem. Próbuję podźwignąć się na kanapę, ale nie jestem w stanie. Zginam się w pół, wymiotując wypitą wcześniej herbatą, po czym wbijam paznokcie w moje skronie.   
Myślałem, że ból odszedł, trucizna przestała działać. Ile można, ile…  
Czuję lęk wkradający się w mój niespokojny umysł, wątpliwość, czy to jeszcze kiedykolwiek minie. I przez jedną, paskudną chwilę, żałuję, że dałem chłopakowi wyjść, nie upewniwszy się wcześniej, że to już koniec.   
Zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowie, a ja wyciągam ręce na bok, próbując zorientować się w przestrzeni. Uderzam ręką o coś twardego, po czym wszystko się przechyla, a moja twarz przylega płasko do wysłużonego parkietu. Nie mam siły się podnieść, moje ciało zdaje się sparaliżowane. Magia nie chce do mnie przybyć i czuję narastający strach i zrozumienie, że taki będzie mój koniec. Gdy zaciskam powieki, a moje usta otwierają się sprowokowane wzbierającymi we mnie torsjami, udaje mi się jeszcze wyszeptać:  
― Potter. ― Jakby to cokolwiek miało zmienić. 

HhHhHHhHhHhHhH

Oddycham ciężko, wpatrując się w gwiazdy nade mną. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek czułem się tak… wolny. Mogę robić co chcę, mówić co chcę i myśleć, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami. Nigdy wcześniej nie biegałem tak po prostu beztrosko boso po trawie, nie przewracałem się, nie pielęgnowałem uczucia trawy drażniącej moje nagie stopy. W moich oczach pojawiają się łzy. Leżę tak, a te spływają w dół po moich skroniach, znikają we włosach i moczą szyję. W końcu jesteśmy wolni. Nareszcie mogę tak po prostu żyć. Zamykam oczy i przekręcam się na brzuch. Myślę o tych wszystkich, którzy powinni być teraz ze mną, cieszyć się naszym zwycięstwem. Wiem, że wojny niosą za sobą ofiary, nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego to w ogóle się wydarzyło. Ale za późno na to, by uzyskać wiarygodną odpowiedź.   
Nagle moją głowę rozsadza lęk. Rozglądam się, czując, jak moje serce przyspiesza, ale szybko uzmysławiam sobie, że to nie mój strach. Wraz ze zrozumieniem przychodzi przerażająca myśl, świadomość, że coś złego dzieje się w pozostawionym za mną domu.   
Zrywam się na nogi i nie namyślając się dłużej, po prostu się teleportuję.   
―  
― Snape!?

SsSsSsSsS

Dźwięk dochodzi jakby z daleka, mimo że czuję, jak ktoś dość stanowczym ruchem przewraca mnie na plecy. Krzywię się i próbuję otworzyć oczy, ale w obecnym stanie jest to dla mnie zbyt trudne.   
― Dzięki Merlinowi, oddychasz ― mówi Potter, przesuwając dłonie nad moim ciałem. Nie rozumiem, co tu robi, dlaczego wrócił, ale nie to jest teraz najważniejsze.   
― Potter, nie, nie rób nic…   
Ale wiem, że już za późno. Pomaga mi się podnieść, a kiedy obaj siadamy na łóżku, jestem w stanie już spojrzeć na jego upartą twarz, kiedy zaciska zęby, by nie skrzywić się z bólu. Wyjmuje różdżkę i jednym ruchem usuwa wymiociny z podłogi, dając nam tym samym chociaż minimalne poczucie komfortu. Czuję ciepło jego dłoni na swoich przedramionach. Po chwili jego twarz nieco się odpręża, a on sam otwiera usta.   
― Najwyraźniej muszę tu zostać ― mówi, jakby to było oczywiste. Ale nie jest.   
― Pytam po raz kolejny, Potter, coś ty narobił?   
Wzrusza ramionami, co tylko sprawia, że złość jeszcze bardziej się we mnie gotuje. Oddycham jednak, wyciągając rękę w kierunku jego ciała. Ostrożnie przesuwam po ramionach, by sprawdzić, czy nie napina ich, szukając jakiegokolwiek znaku, że ukrywa przede mną ból. Zamiast tego jednak ponownie czuję to mrowienie.   
― Chyba nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, Snape ― mówi, przekrzywiając głowę, po czym wzdryga się, a ja szybko zabieram ręce. Widzę, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale tylko potrząsa głową i podciąga nogi do góry. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że jest boso. Patrzę na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzania i poirytowania, ale milczę. Najważniejsze jest teraz, by ustalić, co zrobił i jak się tego pozbyć.   
― Boli cię coś? ― pytam. Kręci głową, ale widzę, że kłamie. ― To istotne, by ustalić, co się z nami dzieje, dzieciaku! ― Unosi brwi. Cóż, tak, to mogło być trochę nie na miejscu, biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek, niemniej jednak, wciąż jest młodszy i głupszy i nic tego nie zmieni.   
― Mdłości i zawroty głowy, ale nic ponad to ― mówi w końcu. Nie mam odwagi, by znowu kazać mu odejść w obawie o to, co poczuję. Jego obecność może mi jednak ułatwić skończenie tego koszmaru. Podnoszę się, patrząc na niego stanowczo, obawiając się, że może sprzeciwić się moim słowom, byle tylko zrobić coś na przekór mnie.   
― Spróbuję znaleźć antidotum na jad. Teraz, gdy mam jaśniejszy umysł, nie muszę martwić się, że popełnię jakiś błąd.   
Podchodzę do drzwi, nie odnotowując żadnego sprzeciwu, kiedy nagle uświadamiam sobie, że wciąż nie wiem, jakim sposobem w ogóle się tu znalazł.   
― Dlaczego wróciłeś? ― pytam w końcu, uważnie śledzony jego nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem.   
― Poczułem strach. Twój strach, Snape.   
Wychodzę. 

HhHhHhHhHhHhHhH

Nazwanie go po nazwisku było czymś w rodzaju testu. Szczerze mówiąc nie byłem pewien, na co mogę sobie w tej chwili pozwolić. Hogwart pozostał już dawno za nami i po wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy i przechodzimy, uznałem, że wciąż nazywanie go panem czy profesorem byłoby zgoła nie na miejscu. Także tak. Nie zareagował, więc najwyraźniej dostałem nieme przyzwolenie.   
Na słowa o strachu nie okazał żadnej emocji, ale przez moment na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt zawstydzenia, po czym po prostu wyszedł i zastanawiam się, czy chodzi o sam fakt tego uczucia, czy być może dało mu to do myślenia i pozwoliło ukierunkować swoje myśli. Nieważne.   
Kładę się i wyjmuję różdżkę z kieszeni, po czym odkładam ją na niedużą szafkę stojącą obok łóżka. Znajduje się na niej kilka do połowy wypalonych świeczek i przez moment zastanawiam się, kiedy Snape je pali. Dotykam ich palcami i po chwili płoną na nich niewielkie ogniki, a ja uśmiecham się, wciskając twarz w poduszkę. Pomieszczenie zalewa przyjemna woń. Zaciągam się głęboko, zastanawiając się, kiedy wcześniej ją czułem. Nie potrafię sobie jednak tego przypomnieć. Ostrożnie masuję brzuch, chociaż nie wydaje mi się, by miało mi to w jakiś sposób pomóc, kiedy nagle rośnie we mnie wściekłość. Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem zareagować i pójść sprawdzić, co się dzieje z mężczyzną, czy może lepiej dać mu przeżywać swoje emocje w spokoju. Nie sądzę, że ingerowanie będzie teraz dobrym pomysłem, szczególnie że i tak wydawał się mimo wszystko wzburzony niedawną informacją, nie ma potrzeby jeszcze mu dokładać.   
Zamykam oczy i wzdycham, jednak sen nie nadchodzi.   
Przewracam się z boku na bok, co nic nie daje. Złość Snape’a narasta i oddziałuje na mnie, a je nie jestem w stanie nic z tym zrobić. W końcu wstaję i nasłuchuję, próbując zlokalizować miejsce, w którym mój były profesor się znajduje, co nie jest szczególnie trudne, szczególnie że zaraz słyszę nie tak ciche warknięcie.   
Schodzę schodami, po czym otwieram pierwsze drzwi po lewej i zamieram. Na podłodze znajdują się krople krwi, wszędzie walają się składniki, a sam Snape stoi pośród tego bałaganu, pocierając wściekle jakimś materiałem swoje przedramię z mrocznym znakiem.   
― Co robisz? ― pytam, zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
― Wiem, gdzie skumulowały się resztki jadu Nagini ― odpowiada, nie przerywając wykonywanej czynności. ― Ale o ile nie usunę sobie ręki, to nie mam póki co pomysłu, jak się go pozbyć.  
― Myślisz, że jad związał się z pozostałością po magii Voldemorta? Coś takiego w ogóle jest możliwe? ― pytam.  
― Tak silna magia pozostawia po sobie ślad, to oczywiste ― odpowiada po czym rzuca materiał na ziemię i porusza różdżką, mamrocząc zaklęcie sprzątające.   
Myślę przez chwilę nad jego słowami, po czym uśmiecham się, zadowolony, że to ja na to wpadłem  
― Przecież ja też ją w sobie noszę.


End file.
